


Multiple

by twixmomo



Series: Paradise [14]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Lots of it, Multiple Partners, Public Sex, This is pure filth, Vaginal Sex, other members are briefly in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixmomo/pseuds/twixmomo
Summary: When Jennie is challenged by her members she ups the ante in a way they weren't expecting.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Paradise [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415146
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Multiple

Jennie was always up for a challenge. 

Competition was in her blood, and Jennie never backed down from anything. Her members took advantage of this, and with the help of some liquid courage and the atmosphere at the loudest club in Seoul, they threw down the gauntlet. 

“Just one guy? That’s it?” 

“Yes. Pick any guy in this club. Bring them to the bathroom, and well, you know what to do after that.” 

The whole thing started as Jisoo’s idea. But it was too easy for Jennie. Far too easy, she needed to up the ante.

“One guy is nothing,“ Jennie said with confidence, taking her first shot of the night and slamming it down on the table. 

The rest of her members looked at her with curiosity. 

“This was supposed to be a challenge isn’t it? Why stop at one?” Jennie said as her lips curled into a familiar smirk. She was considered the biggest slut of the group, even though the rest of the members constantly vied for the title. 

“You don’t have to go overboard.” Rosé said.

“Oh I’m not. I’m just making this challenging for myself. It was supposed to be difficult right? Then I’ll find more than one guy. There’s four of us, so that’s how many can take me in the bathroom.”

“A bathroom gangbang? Are you crazy?” Jisoo asked with a chuckle. 

“Not at all. I’m just looking for a good time, and the more the merrier right?” 

Jennie let a devilish grin, letting her members know she was serious. 

“You’re on then,” Jisoo dared. 

“And no cheating! If they don't have big cocks, it's not worth anything!" Lisa said. 

“Of course, I wouldn’t want anything less!” Jennie said, as she downed another shot and left the booth, scanning the club for potential targets. 

It didn’t take long of course. Jennie was the hottest girl in the club, wearing the tightest, sluttiest dress she owned and felt eyes all around her as she wandered the club. She found two willingly participants at the bar, and two more on the dance floor and led them towards the bathroom, making sure the rest of her members spotted her on the way who howled in satisfaction. 

Jennie didn’t even ask for names, just if they wanted a good fuck and made sure they all had cocks at least seven inches big. She dropped to the middle of the bathroom floor and heard the echoes of pants unzipping and falling to the floor, drooling as she felt herself surrounded by huge meaty cocks piercing the air on all sides.

She licked her lips and opened her mouth wide, her mouth only staying empty for mere seconds before she felt it stuffed with cock. Jennie hummed as she felt the tasty cock down her throat, and pulled the top part of her dress down, letting her tits spill out and fully exposing them for all to see. She felt herself dripping down her thighs as the men groped her, hands everywhere feeling up her tight body. 

Jennie sucked all four cocks like the messy little slut she was proud to be, covering each hard shaft in her drool as she feasted on them like a buffet. She was delighted by the moans they let out and she slurped and jerked each one off in the middle of the club’s bathroom where anyone could come in at any point. 

It was never enough for Jennie as she demanded more and the men obliged, each taking a turn to fuck her mouth until she became a drooly mess, gagging on each of their hard cocks as lipstick smeared all over their messy shafts. She was nothing but proud of her work and so utterly satisfied at being used.

“Like gagging on those big dicks baby? Such a dirty little slut aren’t you, sucking us all off in this bathroom? Anyone could come in and see you on your knees for us.” 

“Yes, fuck yes! I love being such a nasty little whore for these big hard cocks, my holes are all yours to fuck and fill up!” 

The men took one more rotation, gagging and fucking Jennie’s pretty mouth as her drool spilled out and stained her expensive dress and tits. The men with the two biggest cocks stood her up and bent her over the sink, hiking her dress up and exposed her perfect round ass in a tiny black thong. They each squeezed and gave each buttcheek a slap before they ripped it off her and tossed it, repositioning her in a 90 degree angle and both slipped inside her as they entered Jennie from both ends. 

Jennie moaned around the cock slamming down her throat as she was spit-roasted, both huge cocks filling her and pounding away as she jerked off the two men who weren’t lucky enough to be inside her. Jennie moaned so loud as her body was ravaged that the action no doubt could be heard outside the walls, even with the loud thumping club music distracting its patrons. 

Both men furiously pumped their cocks inside Jennie’s mouth and pussy, slamming against her simultaneously as the trio moaned together. The man fucking her mouth pulled her hair into a rough ponytail to further strengthen his thrusts down her mouth, while the man behind her harshly slammed his hips against her own, her walls clenching around the thick dick pistoning inside her tight needy pussy. It was heaven for Jennie. 

“You take these cocks so well don’t you?” 

“Mmm-mmmhm,” Jennie said, unable to speak words with a cock-filled mouth, continuing to moan and vibrate through the man roughly fucking her pretty messy face. It didn’t take long for Jennie to become overwhelmed with pleasure as she was filled to the hilt, being used like this made her so drenched that she came hard around the thick shaft pounding her pretty cunt, making her quake and shiver as her orgasm hit with such force that she almost toppled over. 

Jennie was fucked through her powerful orgasm, and they followed soon after, filling her mouth and pussy with overflowing cum that made her squeal in delight. She eagerly swallowed the cum deposited into her mouth and felt her slick walls becoming warm and messy with the man’s seed. 

As both men left her regrettably empty, she gasped for air and felt the warmth between her thighs dripping down and staining the bathroom tiles. 

She was not left empty for long though as she felt herself grabbed and lifted up into the air by one of the men who not had the luxury to feel her warmth, immediately entering her tight pussy, still dripping with cum as his cock shoved inside deep Jennie without any warning. 

“Fuck, you’re big!” Jennie screamed, and soon after she felt another cock nudging against her back entrance. After spitting on his cock a few times and spreading some against her puckered rim, he carefully angled his shaft and entered Jennie’s ass, causing a loud gasp and deep moans as she felt two dicks enter her and double penetrating her standing up. 

“Holy fuck-” 

Jennie began to gasp and moan as her asshole and pussy are filled with thick cocks, both men drilling into each hole roughly as she holds onto the man in front her, moaning into his ear they both slam into each of her tight entrances. 

“Oh my god, that’s good, fuck me, fuck and use my holes just like that!”  
  


Jennie glanced to the side in the mirror, watching herself get double penetrated and loving it, moaning and screaming incessantly. Both men fucked her in a constant rhythm, harder and faster until she became a moaning mess in their arms, a chorus of skin slapping against each other echoing across the acoustic bathroom walls. 

"You love taking these cocks, baby? Love being stretched out like the filthy little slut you are?" 

“Fuck yes! I love being your dirty little whore, taking your huge fucking cocks! It feels so fucking good, oh my GOD!” 

Jennie felt so wrecked with double pleasure, shutting her eyes as she focused on each meaty dick filling tight orifices, slamming into her body harshly that she couldn’t take much more. She came not once but twice in a row, an intense leg shaking orgasm that continued as she tightened her holes around the dicks buried inside her.

“Cum inside me, fuck! Please cum inside me!” Jennie begged, and soon her wish was fulfilled. The two men wrecking her tight body moaned in tandem as they filled Jennie’s ass and pussy, hard cocks twitching as they deposited thick spurts deep inside her, giving her the second dose of cum that she so graciously deserved. 

As they gradually removed their cocks from Jennie’s freshly fucked holes, both creampies dripped and leaked out, and Jennie collapsed and knelt in a pool of still warm messy semen underneath, but she wasn’t done. 

Jennie opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, not the least bit satisfied. “I want more. I know you’re all still rock hard, now come make a mess on my pretty face.” 

She continued to suck them off sloppily, drenching their shaft and balls in spit as they rubbed their still swollen balls all over her face. Jennie moaned as each man slapped their thick hard cocks against her wet cheek, fondling each pair of balls that her hands found as she brought them all closer to their second orgasms. 

“Cum on my face. Please. I want to be covered.” 

“Let’s give this pretty cumslut what she wants then,” said one man, who immediately groaned as he stroked his cock inches from Jennie’s face and erupted. His thick cum shot out abruptly and clung to Jennie’s forehead and nose, each forceful spurt painting her white until she had claimed every last drop on her sexy face. 

Jennie cleaned his cock well and smiled as she was left an absolute mess, hot sticky semen plastered on her face as she released him with a loud sexy pop, only having seconds to prepare for the second load. She moaned exponentially as she shoved two fingers in her creamy cunt as she was given two huge loads in succession, each man emptying their cocks and shooting massive spurts that covered both sides of her face. 

Jennie opened wide for her last load, awaiting the man who fucked her ass who sent cum all over her lips and chin, finishing depositing his load down into Jennie’s warm wet mouth as she sucked him clean, making sure every cock in the room was milked empty. 

Finally satisfied, Jennie smiled wide and licked the cum around her lips, grateful at what a mess she had been turned into as she felt the weight and warmth of four wet loads all over her face. She swiped a bit of the cum mixture onto her fingertips, licking and sucking it and orgasmic at how good it tasted. 

The men looked in awe at Jennie's ruined and messy face, thick creamy loads slowly dripping her gorgeous features. 

“Thank you, boys,” she said, as she kissed each man’s cock as they gathered themselves and dressed, exiting the filthy sex-filled bathroom to leave Jennie covered in their filth. 

As they made their way exit, three women entered and showed shock on their faces - the three members of Blackpink who had been listening intently outside the bathroom to their member getting completely destroyed by four willing men. 

“You really...went for it, huh,” Jisoo said, seemingly unphased by her fucked out member on the floor. 

“You’re a bit of a mess,” Lisa said, smiling as she snapped a photo and put her phone back in her pocket. 

“Ok, you proved yourself. Now let’s clean you up before we all get kicked out,” Rosé said, as she grabbed some paper towels.

“You’re just jealous you couldn’t handle this many dicks.” 

The girls helped Jennie be as presentable as one could be given the aftermath of a rough public gangbang, returning to their seats and their drinks as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. 

It wouldn’t be long before Jennie’s slut throne would be threatened, and the stakes would be have to be raised even higher. Being a member of Blackpink was _never_ a dull moment. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
